New beginning Our contract
by Sakusen
Summary: Les termes de leur contrat n'existent plus, alors pourquoi Sebastian, reste-t-il Sebastian ? Le majordome et le maître sont et seront toujours malgré que ce dernier n'ait plus d'âme. Pourquoi ? Car tout changea durant cette simple nuit qui se déroula juste après ce changement radical.


Bonjour/Bonsoir ~ Hé bien voici l'un des premiers écrits que je poste sur . C'est un petit one-shot écrit sur un coup de tête, sans réel sens. Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y aura aucune suite. Inspiré de l'animé, il prend en compte les événements de la saison 2, donc risque de spoil. Voilà tout, bonne lecture à vous ~

Cette nuit était glaciale, tout aussi froide que son âme. Sombre et vide, tout comme cette chose si convoitée étaient devenue. Depuis que le bleu océanique de ses yeux avait était souillé par ce rouge ocre, son âme était devenue qu'une simple coquille vide… Alors qu'avant elle mêlait la pureté et l'impureté, la gentillesse et le sadisme, ou encore l'enfance et la maturité, assaisonné par cette vengeance réalisée depuis bien longtemps comme l'on pouvait mélanger le sucre et le sel à juste dose pour avoir une saveur goûteuse et hors du commun rehaussé par une dose de poivre pour la rendre plus sublime encore. Il ne pu s'empêcher de longuement soupirer quand il pensa que sa douce âme n'étaient plus, lui qui n'avait jamais pu, ne serait-ce que la laper de sa longue langue démoniaque et difforme. A cette action, il sentit le regard tout aussi brûlant que glacial de ce qui avait était son contractant le fixer intensément alors qu'il le portait dans ses bras. Le maître et le majordome, enfin simples rôles qui ne devaient plus être, se dirigeaient vers le manoir Phantomhive. Non ce n'était plus son manoir, il n'était plus Ciel Phantomhive, car Ciel Phantomhive était mort quand son âme est devenue vide, dorénavant, il était un démon, sans nom… Cependant c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait revenir, après tout, il devait encore faire des adieux stupides, inutiles… Lui et « Sebastian » devaient prendre un nouveau départ maintenant que Ciel était mort.

La silhouette imposante de la bâtisse commença à se découper à travers la nuit et son brouillard. Quand à eux ils avançaient toujours, leurs yeux rouges rayonnant dans la sainte nuit. D'une vitesse surhumaine, ils se trouvèrent au pas de la porte, pénétrant dans la demeure sans bruit… Les domestiques dormaient, après tout la lune était haute. D'ailleurs la couleur légèrement ensanglanté de cette dernière était sublime, témoignage funeste qu'un être démoniaque était né, signification particulière et abominable… mais cela restait sublime à ses yeux. Le jeune démon ne pu la fixer qu'un instant, la lumière de cette dernière reflétant dans ses yeux où ne régnait que ténèbres, très vite le claquement de la porte derrière eux les enferma dans l'obscurité tonitruante. Le souffle régulier des habitant de la bâtisse, les craquements du planché, le vent sur les tuiles, tout ces bruits raisonnés dans sa tête et se mêlaient tel une cacophonie. La vieille odeur de bois agressa son odorat, alors que sa vue discerné chaque contour de chaque obstacle dans la nuit totale. Serrant un peu plus ses mains sur le frac de la bête qui le portait, il pu profiter calmement et pleinement de ses nouveau sens, sens qui étaient aiguisés comme ceux d'un dangereux prédateur… non… c'étaient les sens d'un prédateur, il n'était plus le gibier, il était le chasseur maintenant… Une douce adrénaline parcourut ses veines par cette prise de conscience, il avait dorénavant le pouvoir, bien que cela ne lui servait à rien, il n'était point un psychopathe fou qui voulait asservir la Terre, cette sensation était unique… C'était comme goûter à un fruit défendu, la peur de l'inconnu et pourtant cette fierté d'avoir bravé un interdit et de ce sentir au dessus de cela… Mais ce n'était et ne restera qu'une douce illusion, après tout…

Qu'allait-il donc ce passer ? Après cette nuit froide ? Après ces adieux hypocrites ? Où iraient-ils ? Que feront-ils ? Soulageront-ils la faim qui le taraude ? Eteindront-ils cette nouvelle flamme qui le consume ? Tant de question et si peu de réponses. Perdu dans le vague, il sortit brusquement de ses pensées quand il sentit une douce main froide parcourir sa joue. Levant le regard, il constata avec horreur le long sourire de l'autre démon, laissant apercevoir de grandes canines disgracieuses et reluisantes à la lune, semblables à celles qui avaient pris place dans sa bouche. La main ganté continuer à caresser son visage doucement, douloureux contraste entre le sadisme de ce qu'il voyait et à la douceur du touchait qu'il ressentait. Le démon rapprocha doucement ses lèvres tentatrices de sa frêle oreille, soupirant dans un léger murmure envoutant une phrase qu'il ne pourra jamais oublier :

- Nous sommes les mêmes maintenant…

Son cœur, s'il en avait encore un, rata un furieux battement. Mais ses émotions ne transparurent guère sur son visage désormais figé à jamais dans ce masque d'albâtre. Un rire, sarcastique, retentit alors à ses oreilles :

- Vengeance accomplie, et âme disparue, donc le pacte n'a plus lieux d'être, non ? Vous êtes un démon, je suis un démon… Nous sommes les mêmes… Que vous restes t-il outre cette misérable vie éternelle dorénavant ?

Une main enfantine attrapa alors brutalement sa cravate, tirant dessus d'une force dont il n'aurait jamais pu faire preuve étant humain, alors qu'instinctivement, il mordit à sang le cou de son vis-à-vis, se délectant du sang sans goût qui perlait sur ses lèvres :

- Il me reste toi, oui l'échec et mat n'a jamais était prononcé, je sens le pacte, faible mais toujours encré en nous. Tu n'as jamais eu mon âme, maintenant disparue dans les méandres de l'oubli, mais il me reste mon corps et mon cœur. Sachant que ce dernier ne pourra plus jamais battre, je te propose seulement la seule chose qui me reste comme compensation, afin de faire reluire de nouveau la marque que l'on portait fièrement.

Le concerné se pourlécha les lèvres face à cette proposition alléchante mais douteuse. Prenant doucement le menton du plus jeune entre ses doigts :

- C'est… intéressant, en plus d'être inattendu, les effets de votre nouvelle nature commencent à se montrer à ce que je vois. Après tout un être démoniaque incarne les sept péchés… dont la lux-

- C'est oui ou c'est non ? Arrête donc de parlementé, l'on ne s'intéresse guère à cela pour le moment !

- Bien, bien… je pense que ceci serait utile, si bien sûr vous me considérez dorénavant comme votre égal et non plus comme un vulgaire chien. Je veux dire votre corps, contre le fait que je vous guide pour contrôler votre nouvelle nature, est un bon marché… n'est-ce pas… ?

- Je pense en effet…

Ils se fixèrent alors un moment dans le blanc des yeux, alors que ces derniers avaient pris une teinte rosée et reluisante, pesant le pour et le contre, après tout ceci serait donc pour l'éternité… pourtant cette douce chaleur les parcourant les pousser à aller de l'avant, à faire ce pas qui scellerais ce pacte mais également leur destin. Cependant aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir avancer, prenant donc une respiration leurs visage commencèrent peu à peu à s'approcher, le souffle glacial de leur haleine démoniaque parcourant le visage de l'autre :

- Scellons donc ce pacte… soupirèrent-ils en cœur.

S'emparant doucement des lèvres en face de lui dans un baiser dénué de sentiment, ils sentirent l'essence même de ces nouvelles règles parcourir leur être, tel un venin aride qui les brûlait de l'intérieur, douce douleur épicée qui ne faisait que les faire frissonner encore plus alors que leurs lèvres se détachèrent doucement, laissant seule l'image de deux corps se rejoindre sur les draps de soies… noire, comme leurs âmes sinistre en parfaite concordance.

Devaient-ils garder leur rôle malgré tout ? Avec plaisir, cela leur sied si bien.

C'était donc un nouveau départ, pour le majordome et son maître, pas dans les règles de l'art, mais tout de même…

- Les ordres sont absolus, je me consacre entièrement à vous my lord…

- Les ordres sont absolus, je me consacre entièrement à toi my dear…

Je sais c'est bien cours et malheureusement pour les yaoiste, il n'y a et n'y aura aucun lemon. Je ne sais pas quand je posterai mes prochains écrits (ou dedans, oui il y aura du lemon !). Puisque je tiens d'abord à finir mon projet de fic nommé « I don't just want your soul » avant de le poster. Je n'en dirais donc pas plus ~ J'espère que vous avez néanmoins apprécié la lecture malgré le manque cruel d'originalité dont j'ai fait preuve (et je l'assume totallement la fin est baclée)


End file.
